Give Me A Second Chance
by NicoleMathison
Summary: Chapter 1 - Alexis is critically injured. Kristina comes home to find her in a pool of blood...how will loved ones react? (Mostly Nexis)


Alexis lies down with blood on her. Kristina comes through the door and runs to Alexis. She places her arms over her body and checks for a pulse. She runs to the phone.  
  
Kristina: I need a paramedic here right away. Penthouse 2, Harbor view towers. Hurry!  
  
Kristina runs back to Alexis and frantically searches her body for signs of life.  
  
Kristina: come on, Alexis. Wake up. Wake up.  
  
(Next Scene)  
  
The paramedics wheel Alexis in on a stretcher in GH. Monica rushes over.  
  
Monica: Is that Alexis?  
  
Kristina: Nods and starts to cry.  
  
Monica: Turns to male nurse that is walking by. Get Ned Ashton on the phone. Make sure he gets here right away  
  
Male Nurse: Yes doctor.  
  
Monica: looks at kristina. What happened?  
  
Kristina: Shrugs. I came home and she was in a pool of blood. Pause. Please tell me she'll be ok.  
  
Monica: I cant. Looks to One of the paramedics. Wheel ms Davis to the or and run the tests. I'll be in there in two minutes  
  
Paramedic Nods.  
  
Monica Looks at kristina. Make sure Ned gets here  
  
Kristina Nods  
  
Monica leaves. Kristina sits in the waiting room.  
  
Kristina: Come on Ned. Where are you?  
  
-----------  
  
Ned: pacing. on the phone. Well send those contracts to me right away. Ok don. thanks for the help. Bye. Hangs up phone looks at watch. Phone rings. does this phone ever stop ringing? picks up phone. Hello? What? When? Wai-hold on. Is it grandfather again? pause ok im on my way. he hangs up the phone and leaves  
  
------------------------  
  
Ned runs into ER. He stops when he gets to Kristina. She stands.  
  
Ned: Is it grandfather? What happened? did he have another heart attack?  
  
Kristina: Your grandfather is fine.  
  
Ned: Well then who is it? they wouldnt tell me on the phone. Jax?  
  
Kristina: Ned. Calm down.  
  
Ned: Where's Alexis? If it's Jax she must know. Did you call her?  
  
Kristina: Ned. It is Alexis. She's in the OR.  
  
Ned: Shocked. What?  
  
Kristina: Swallows hard to stop from crying. I found her in a pool of blood when i came home. The doctors dont know yet, Ned. She starts to cry  
  
Ned Hugs Kristina. Starts to tear himself. Does Jax know?  
  
Kristina: pulls apart from ned and wipes her eyes and nods no. The first person they called was you. They need you to sign the forms.  
  
Ned: wait a minute. why me? your her family, and stefan and nikolas  
  
Kristina: Stefan is down, but they cant locate him, and nikolas is a minor. The last time she was at the hospital she put you down as her guardian and contact. She didnt know me yet, and if she did, im also conisdered a minor.  
  
Ned: I dont believe this. If i wasn't on that damn list, would they have called me? Its all because of the forms isnt it?  
  
Kristina: Monica gave orders to call you before she knew about the forms. She knows how much you love Alexis.  
  
Ned: So where does that leave us?  
  
Kristina looks up  
  
---------------------  
  
Kristina: Ned. I care about you. I really do. But we both know there was never any "us"  
  
Ned sits down.  
  
Kristina: you never stopped loving my sister and i could see that. You didnt want me. You just wanted someone like Alexis. Without the extra strings. And i'm not mad at you for that, it just goes to show how much you really love Alexis.  
  
Ned: and now that i realize that, i might not get another chance. He starts to tear. What if she doesn't make it? I'll go through life, thinking 'what if?' what if i never gave up. What if i loved her like she wanted me too.  
  
Kristina: You will get that chance, because Alexis isn't leaving. She's staying here with us.  
  
Ned: half smiles and hugs kristina. sits down. she always was a fighter  
  
Kristina: I wish i had the chance to see that.  
  
Ned: you will. She's gonna make it. pause Did you call Jax and Nikolas?  
  
Kristina: Nikolas isnt home he went somewhere with Gia. And Jax went to switzerland on business.  
  
Ned: great. he rubs his face in his hand distressed.  
  
Kristina: It wont be long until we hear news.  
  
Ned: I cant sit here and wait. I have to go fill out those forms. Please come find me if there is word.  
  
---------------------  
  
Time lapse. 3 hours later. Ned and Kristina are sitting in the waiting room. Monica approaches. They stand  
  
Kristina: Tell me now if she made it.  
  
Monica: Alexis--uh--Alexis is in a room.  
  
Ned: Monica. Did she make it?  
  
Monica: through the Operation? Yes.  
  
Ned: What caused this?  
  
Monica: She was shot ned. She was shot.  
  
Kristina: but she'll be okay right? I mean shes not going to die.  
  
Monica: She's in room 302.  
  
Kristina rushes off. Ned is about to follow but he stops and looks at Monica before she leaves.  
  
Ned: Monica...  
  
Monica: (monica swallows hard) We'll be lucky if she makes it through the night. I'm so sorry Ned.  
  
Monica hugs Ned and he starts to cry.  
  
Monica: (after pulling apart) Go to her Ned. She needs to know you still care.  
  
Ned nods and walks away. Monica sighs. Alan walks up.  
  
Alan: Is there any chance she might make it through the night? Any chance at all?  
  
Monica: She's already dead Alan.  
  
Monica starts to cry and Alan hugs her. 


End file.
